Blessure Secrète
by Sarabeth Moon
Summary: « Lorsque je passai devant lui, mon cœur s’arrêta de battre, pour ensuite reprendre sa course folle. Le sang affluait rapidement dans mon corps, donnant à mes joues une couleur rosée, et je remerciai intérieurement les dieux pour l’obscurité de la pièce.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Encore un OS écrit sur un coup de tête, et encore une fois sous la forme d'une Song Fic !

Régalez-vous !

Titre : Blessure secrète

Résumé : « Lorsque je passai devant lui, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, pour ensuite reprendre sa course folle. Le sang affluait rapidement dans mon corps, donnant à mes joues une couleur rosée, et je remerciai intérieurement les dieux pour l'obscurité de la pièce. »

Genre : Drame

Rating : Tout public

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic et la chanson est « Finir contre toi » de Nolwenn Leroy.

Note de l'Auteur : Je n'ai pas mis Ron dans cette fic, mais vous pouvez imaginer qu'il est présent… Mais silencieux '…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon ami, marchant à ma droite. Ses yeux émeraude me scrutaient, laissant apparaître son inquiétude à mon égard.

- Oui, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mais il continuait à m'observer, comme s'il appréhendait de me voir m'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

Il avait bien raison.

Je n'allais pas bien, pas bien du tout. Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute rompe contre ma poitrine, tellement fort que je croyais qu'il allait en sortir. Involontairement, je tordais mes mains nerveusement et humidifiait mes lèvres sèches avec ma langue. Je me doutais bien que je devais être pâle, mais en ce moment, je n'en avais cure. J'étais bien trop occupée à penser à mon prochain cours de potions.

A cette pensée, mon cœur cogna plus douloureusement encore contre ma poitrine, et je réprimai une grimace.

J'entendis soudain un bruit, qui me fit émerger de mes pensées. On était arrivé aux cachots et la porte menant à la salle de potions s'était ouverte brutalement.

Ou plutôt, _il_ l'avait ouvert brutalement…

_Je ne te dirai jamais  
Où mes désirs m'emportent  
Combien mon corps me hait  
Quand je ferme ta porte_

_Et que tu frôles sans cesse  
Sans vraiment le sentir  
Qui souffre de l'ivresse  
Des mots à ne pas dire_

Les conversations entre les élèves s'interrompirent, et ceux-ci entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle, sous le regard noir du professeur. Lorsque je passai devant lui, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, pour ensuite reprendre sa course folle. Le sang affluait rapidement dans mon corps, donnant à mes joues une couleur rosée, et je remerciai intérieurement les dieux pour l'obscurité de la pièce.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la rangée du fond, non sans me cogner contre le coin de quelques tables, ignorant le regard de plus en plus inquiet d'Harry. Je pris enfin place, massant mes côtes endolories, une grimace de douleur ancrée sur mon visage.

D'un geste de la main, _il_ fit apparaître les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour, puis alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau professoral.

_Je ne te dirai jamais  
Où mes désirs m'enlèvent  
Combien mon corps me hait  
Quand je détruis ces rêves  
Lui qui sent la chaleur  
De tes regards cachés  
Qui s'embrase de chaque heure  
Passée à tes côtés_

Je baissai la tête vers mon chaudron, et m'employai à couper, hacher, émincer ou broyer mes ingrédients. Concentrée, je ne _le_ vis pas se lever, et, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'ennuie, commencer à passer entre les rangs, critiquant les Gryffondor et favorisant les Serpentard. Je l'entendis à peine lorsqu'il se moqua de Neville, préférant rester concentrée sur ma potion afin de récolter ne serait-ce qu'un regard encourageant venant de lui. Pourtant je sais parfaitement que je n'y aurais pas droit. Pour autant que je le sache, mes potions ont toujours été parfaites, pourtant, en sept années, je n'ai jamais obtenue plus d'un Effort Exceptionnel. Bien que ce soit la note la plus élevée de l'établissement, elle ne me satisfait pas, mais me donne cette envie de me surpasser, jusqu'à obtenir une remarque encourageante, ou même rien qu'un regard autre que ces regards narquois qui me sont souvent adressés.

_Si tu savais  
Contre quoi je me bats  
Ce parfum que tu laisses  
Chaque fois  
Le combat  
Que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi  
Les pièces sont des alcôves  
Quand ton souffle m'enlace  
Il faut que je me sauve  
Du désir qui me casse  
Et mon corps me maudit  
Il tangue comme un radeau  
Enivré, démoli  
Par cette passion de trop_

J'entendis soudain un froissement de robes derrière moi. Je ne tournai pas le visage, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Une odeur, autre que celle nauséabonde de la potion, vint me chatouiller agréablement les narines. Un mélange de musc et de terre humide. Je respirai lentement, tentant d'inscrire cette odeur au plus profond de mon être. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit. Je remarquai que mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Je posai donc mon couteau, avec lequel je sectionnais les pétales de roses, et introduisit mes mains dans la poche de ma robe de sorcière.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous posé vos ingrédients, miss Granger ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave et veloutée.

Je ne répondis pas. Le contact de son souffle chaud avec ma peau avait provoqué involontairement ma paralysie provisoire. Je sentais des frissons de plaisir me parcourir la colonne vertébrale, et je tentai de reprendre une voix neutre pour répondre à sa question.

- Je…

- Oui, miss Granger ?

- J'avais un peu froid aux mains, mentis-je.

- Froid aux mains, miss Granger ? Alors que vous êtes près d'un chaudron ?

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que je rendis compte de mon erreur. Je le sentis presque sourire dans mon dos.

- Nous reparlerons de cela en fin de cours.

- Oui… Monsieur.

Lorsqu'il partit, un pan de sa robe m'effleura, me faisant à nouveau frissonner. Je sortis mes mains moites de ma poche et reprit la préparation du filtre.

_Si tu savais  
Contre quoi je me bats  
Ce parfum que tu laisses  
Chaque fois  
Le combat  
Que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi  
_

La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement. Je balançai mes affaires dans mon sac d'une main tremblante, et c'est le cœur battant rapidement que je me frayai un chemin parmi les élèves pressés de sortir de cette salle étouffante pour déposer un échantillon de ma préparation sur le bureau de mon professeur. Celui-ci, assis derrière son bureau, me scrutait de ses yeux noirs, et dès que le dernier élève fut sorti, il verrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

Un nouveau frisson me parcouru. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de me calmer. Oui, j'étais enfermée avec l'homme que j'aimais secrètement depuis maintenant deux ans. Il fallait absolument que je me calme. Je me recomposai rapidement une expression détachée, et réfléchi rapidement à l'excuse que j'allais devoir sortir pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

- Alors, miss Granger… Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre mensonge de tout à l'heure, commença-t-il, amusé.

Je levai la tête, en m'efforçant de ne pas croiser son regard. Je savais qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour lire dans mes pensées.

Mes yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres fines, et étirées en un sourire en coin.

- Je… Eh bien…

- Miss Granger aurait-elle perdu sa langue ? Peut-être aimerait-elle que je lui prête la mienne ?

Je rougis sous ses mots. Je fus un instant tentée de lui répondre que j'adorerais qu'il me prête la sienne, mais secoua la tête pour tenter d'en faire sortir ces idées. Il dut prendre ce signe comme étant un signe de négation, car il continua :

- Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, expliquez-moi. Voyez-vous, miss Granger, je suis très curieux.

J'inspirai profondément, avant de me lancer.

- Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ne me sens pas très bien, aujourd'hui, et je crois que j'ai fait un malaise, tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse pour mon comportement s'il vous a semblé déplacé.

Severus se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- Je dois reconnaître, miss Granger, que c'est un soulagement de ne plus vous entendre déranger mes cours…

Je baissai la tête. Mes yeux m'embuèrent malgré moi, et je me refusai à l'idée qu'il puisse les voir. Ses mots m'avaient donné l'impression qu'un couteau aiguisé m'avait transpercé le cœur, et s'amusait à le couper en petits morceaux. Imperturbable, il continua :

- Néanmoins, je vous prierais, miss Granger, de laisser vos états d'âmes dans le couloir avant de traverser cette porte –il pointa la lourde porte en chêne du doigt- et de vous concentrer totalement sur votre potion. Ais-je été assez clair ?

La gorge nouée, je répondis :

- Très clair, monsieur.

- Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette, et je sortis précipitamment. Une fois dans le couloir et la porte fermée, je laissai libre cours à mes larmes en me maudissant une fois encore pour être tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue.

_Je ne te dirais jamais  
Si tu savais contre quoi  
Je me bats  
Le combat que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi  
Je ne te dirai jamais  
où mes désirs m'emportent  
Je ne te dirai jamais_


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci de m'avoir lu, et pour ceux qui ont posté des reviews, voici quelques réponses :

Pour **DrDanaScully** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Quand j'ai mis que c'était Effort Exceptionnel, la meilleure note, je voulais dire chez Rogue… Vu qu'il ne donne pas trop de bonnes notes '… Bsx à toi !

Pour **Demoiselle Altanien **: Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle t'a plu ! Bisoux !

Pour **Tigrou19 **: Merci à toi ! J'avoue que je me suis mise à la place d'Hermione lorsque je l'ai écrite, et j'ai imaginé un professeur pour qui j'ai eu le béguin à la place de Severus …


End file.
